Letting Go
by belasgrl
Summary: Joey and Alessandro are planning on getting married. What does their future hold as they begin to plan for their new life? This is one AU of What the Future Holds.
1. Chapter 1

"Should we wait, or tell everyone right now?" asked Joey, excited.

"Let's make the announcement right now!" Alessandro replied, just as excited as Joey was. "It's the perfect time! Everyone who is important to us is already here!"

Joey and Alessandro walked, hand in hand, back into the penthouse.

"Everyone," Joey said, to get everybody's attention, which worked, "we have an announcement to make."

All of the guests and Mr. Peabody looked at the two. Joey and Alessandro looked at each other, smiling. "We're getting married!" Alessandro burst out, joyfully.

The whole room was filled with exclamations of happiness, especially from Alessandro's parents and Mr. Peabody. They hugged the happy couple.

"We have even more reason to celebrate, now!" Mr. Peabody said, beaming.

Joey showed everyone her ring, proudly. Christy squealed with excitement. "I'm so happy for you guys!"

"I want you to be my maid of honor," Joey told her best friend.

"I can't wait! When is the wedding?"

"We haven't decided yet," replied Alessandro.

"We should have it before we go to school," Joey stated.

"That will only give you a couple of months to plan," Mr. Peabody remarked.

"Oh, it's okay. We don't want anything too elaborate or fancy."

The rest of the party was spent talking about memories of high school and plans for the future. Christy was going to college to become a lawyer, but she promised she would be there for Joey and Alessandro's wedding. There was so much energy and excitement at the party that by the time it was over, Joey was exhausted.

After everyone left, including Alessandro, who gave Joey a kiss goodbye, Mr. Peabody went up to Joey and hugged her. "My little girl is growing up," he said.

"Daddy?" Joey asked. She looked at his face. His eyes were filled with tears.

"I'm sorry, Josephine. I'm just so overcome by emotion. It seemed like just yesterday that I brought you home, and now, you've graduated from high school and are getting married."

Joey smiled. "I'll always be your little girl. Don't worry."

"Oh, yes, I know," the canine said, wiping his eyes. He smiled at her. "I need to clean up."

"I'll help."

Mr. Peabody and Joey cleaned up the penthouse, ending a long but happy day.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Joey woke up at noon. It actually felt nice being able to sleep in.

She could smell Mr. Peabody cooking lunch, and she suddenly got hungry. She went into the kitchen and saw her father wearing his chef's hat and black apron. He smiled when he saw her. "Good afternoon, Josephine. How did you sleep?"

"Good afternoon, Daddy. I slept alright. Do you need help?"

"No, I'm almost done, but thank you for the offer."

Joey leaned against a counter as she watched Mr. Peabody finish cooking. They served themselves and went into the dining room to eat.

"So, have you two made plans for the wedding?" Mr. Peabody asked in between bites.

"Not yet. He just proposed to me yesterday. Oh, Daddy, it was so romantic and perfect, like I always dreamed it would be."

Mr. Peabody smiled. "I'm glad. Alessandro is a nice young man. I am proud of both of you. In fact, why don't you two have a nice, romantic date? I will pay for it."

"You don't have to."

"Consider it one of my wedding gifts, sweetie."

"Thank you."

That night, Alessandro came to pick Joey up for their date. Before they left, Mr. Peabody said, cheerfully, "Have a good time!"

"We will. Thank you, Mr. Peabody," said Alessandro.

"You're quite welcome. Have fun and be safe."

Joey and Alessandro said their goodbyes and thank yous. Then, they left.


	3. Chapter 3

Joey and Alessandro arrived at an Italian restaurant and sat at a booth. A waitress came by with menus for both of them and took their drink orders. The couple then looked over the menu.

"The food here is different than it is in Italy," Alessandro said in Italian.

Joey smiled. She loved hearing her fiance talk in his native language.

"Yes, I remember when Dad first took me there. It was a wonderful trip, especially because I met you," said Joey in Italian.

They smiled at each other and decided on their orders. The waitress came by and took them, then the happy engaged couple waited for their food.

As they talked and sat, they suddenly heard a baby cry. Joey winced at the sound. She tried to ignore it and keep talking to Alessandro, but the cries kept breaking her concentration.

"Don't worry; it should stop in a moment," Alessandro said, reaching across the table to hold her hand.

Unfortunately, the crying didn't stop, and Joey now held her head as if she was in pain. Alessandro got up and went to the table and politely asked if they could take the baby elsewhere to calm it. He explained that he and his fiancée were having a date and that the loud noise was hurting Joey, who had Asperger's Syndrome. Instead of being courteous, the parents were very offended. "We have a right to take our baby out with us! It's very rude to tell us how to parent! Besides, that Autism nonsense is just a made-up illness, used as an excuse to be rude to people!"

Joey started crying, and she ran out of the restaurant. Alessandro glared at the parents and ran after her.

Joey stood outside the restaurant, crying. Alessandro walked to her and hugged her. She cried in his chest.

"It's okay, Joey. I'm here."

"How can they be so mean?!" she screamed, choked up.

"Not everyone understands."

Joey cried more, then gradually calmed down. Alessandro said, "Our pizzas should be done by now. Let's go back inside."

Joey shook her head. "I can't do it. I can't go back in there. I'm sorry."

Alessandro rubbed her back. "Okay, let's take the food over to my place. How does that sound? We can have a nice, quiet date there."

She nodded, and Alessandro went back into the restaurant. Minutes later, he came back with two pizza boxes. They rode a taxi to Alessandro's place. They watched a movie and ate pizza before Alessandro took Joey home. They kissed each other good night and promised to see each other the next day.


	4. Chapter 4

When Joey came inside the penthouse, she saw Mr. Peabody reading a book in the living room. Although she felt a lot better now, the words of the mother at the restaurant still echoed in her mind. She tried to sound cheerful, but Mr. Peabody could sense all was not well.

"How was the date, Josephine?"

Joey looked down. Mr. Peabody put his book on the coffee table and patted the spot next to him. She sat down and hugged him. She told him what had happened. He held her and said, gently, "I am so sorry, Josephine."

"I ruined the date!" Joey sobbed.

"Oh, sweetie, you didn't ruin it."

"Yes, I did! He's going to break up with me! I ruined everything!"  
"Josephine, I highly doubt he will. He loves you very much. He understands how much it bothered you."

"I don't want him to leave me, Daddy. I love him."

"Call Alessandro and talk to him about it."

"Tomorrow. I don't want to bother him. It's late, and we just got done seeing each other."

With that, she went into her bedroom and lied down on her bed. She couldn't sleep. She kept replaying the night over and over in her mind. Her heart was struck with fear. Did Alessandro really want to spend the rest of his life with her, especially after how she acted? She imagined him leaving her and played the scenario in her head. She wouldn't blame him if it happened. She was unstable. She was sensitive. She was…afraid. She wasn't able to sleep.

The next morning, Joey called Alessandro. He could tell she sounded tired and upset.

"Hi, Joey. What's wrong?"

"Alessandro….I'm so sorry. I'm sorry I ruined everything. Please forgive me." She hung up and sobbed.

Mr. Peabody knocked on her door a little later. He came in and saw Joey laying down. Before he could say anything, he left the room. A few minutes later, he came back with Alessandro. Alessandro sat on the bed beside Joey and rubbed her back. She looked at him with red, teary eyes.

"Joey, you didn't ruin anything," he said, soothingly. "Is this about last night?"

She nodded. "I'm scared you're going to leave me. I'm such a wreck."

Alessandro held her. "You're not a wreck. You're my beautiful fiancée, and I love you just the way you are."

"You do?"

"Yes, I do, very, very much." He pulled her face to his and kissed her on the lips. She seemed surprised.

"Even after the way I acted?"

"You couldn't help it. I understand. I'm not upset. They should have done something about the baby. It really did put a damper on our date."

Joey nodded and yawned. "I didn't get any sleep last night because I was so anxious and scared."

"You should get some sleep, my love. I will call you later." Alessandro kissed her forehead.


	5. Chapter 5

Joey was excited. She had ordered a dress to wear for the wedding, and it arrived the same day that she, Alessandro, Mr. Peabody, Alessandro's parents, and Christy were going shopping for things for the reception.

"Josephine, we're going to be late."

Mr. Peabody waited for his daughter, who was still in her bedroom. Before he could knock on her door, she came out wearing her wedding dress. He smiled. "You look beautiful," he said.

Joey smiled back. "I wanted you to see it first, Daddy."

"I am honored. Now, get ready to go," he said, kindly.

Later, they all met up at a store, and they started looking at plates, silverware, and decorations. It was a pleasant experience and went rather smoothly. Joey and Alessandro agreed on black and lime green for their colors, and they and their parents and friend had a great time.


	6. Chapter 6

Time went by quickly. Joey's 18th birthday came and went, and she had an amazing party.

Joey and Alessandro's wedding was August 8th, a couple of weeks before they were to go to school. Joey, Alessandro, Mr. Peabody, Alessandro's parents, Christy, and one of Alessandro's male friends arrived at the courthouse that morning. Christy helped Joey get dressed in the women's restroom. When they came out, Mr. Peabody was standing there in a black tuxedo and black necktie. "May I have a few moments with my daughter?"

Christy nodded and left the room.

Mr. Peabody held Joey's hands in his paws. "Josephine, I want to tell you something. I am so proud of you. You have grown up to be a beautiful young woman, and although it will be difficult to let you go, I wish you all the happiness in the world. I love you so much, my precious daughter."

Joey smiled, warmly. They both had tears in their eyes. "Thank you, Daddy, for everything. I love you, too. Don't worry; I will still come and visit, and I'll always be your little girl."

They wiped their eyes, and Mr. Peabody held out his arm. "Are you ready?"

Joey nodded and locked arms with him. They went into the main room, where Alessandro and the guests were. Joey was dressed in a black and blue dress, and her hair was in a fancy updo. Alessandro smiled when he saw her. Mr. Peabody let go of Joey, and she stood beside Alessandro.

It was a beautiful wedding, and when it was over, Alessandro and Josephine Carruthers walked out of the courthouse, hand in hand.


End file.
